U don't know me
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque sin duda llegaría a amar cada parte de la oscuridad que el chico tenía en la mirada.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Precuela de "They don't know about us"

**Advertencias: **Escena perdida en alguna parte del argumento de B&W c:

* * *

"Si te rompes, te abrazaré a trocitos; no pasa nada."—Nerea Delgado

トウコ

«Voy a morir aquí» era el único pensamiento que recorrió la mente de la chica de castaños cabellos mientras el dolor traspasaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, las lágrimas salían libres de sus ojos y con torpeza deslizó su mano para intentar tomar su bolso; sin éxito.

—Serperior, por favor...—el pokémon la miró haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que poseía, usando uno de sus látigos para acercar el objeto a su entrenadora quien sólo atinó a sonreírle con dolor—, buen chico.

Metió la mano en busca de la hiperpoción que había comprado y sin importarle su condición aplicó la medicina en el pokémon tipo planta para que se recuperara.

—Me alegra...que estés bien.

Después de darle una sonrisa llena de la alegría que le daba el haberlo salvado se miró las manos llenas de sangre y la herida que parecía haber perforado muy profundo en su carne; en tanto el dolor de sentirse sola recorría cada parte de sí.

«Los odio», pensó con amargura cuando la imagen de sus mejores amigos apareció en su mente, aunque cuando recordó la mirada de su rival una pequeña sensación cálida nació en su pecho. «No podré cumplir nuestra promesa, N».

Cerró los ojos dejando que la fuerza la abandonara, su sangre manchando el césped donde se encontraba.

—¡Resiste! Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo—una voz la sacudió después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

¿Por qué no la dejaban morir en paz? No servía de nada atarla a una vida así, Touko no sabía que era ser esperada por alguien sólo por ser quien ella era. Sólo era una adolescente promedio a la que habían elegido para completar una pokédex, no había nada especial y sin embargo todos la señalaban como una niña prodigio por ganar un puñado de medallas y aquello la había desgastado enormemente.

—Touko, por favor. Todavía quiero ser tu amigo, así que no te rindas, ¿está bien?

Algo caliente rozó su herida provocando que se alejara de aquello e inmediatamente sintió el peso de algo inmovilizándola por lo que la chica decidió no resistirse. Podía sentir como sacaban algo de adentro de su cuerpo y también el tacto de unos dedos largos acariciando su piel.

Más allá de eso, más allá del dolor; de lo único que Touko había estado consciente fue de la calidez que aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo le transmitía. Cuando este se removió de arriba de sí, el vacío que empezó a surgir en ella fue tan desgarrador que las lágrimas brotaron antes de que empezara a temblar.

—¿Te duele?

Touko parpadeo y volteó a su lado con dificultad, sólo para encontrarse un par de ojos verde-azulados observándola con atención y el rostro de N a centímetros del suyo.

—N...

El chico sonrió luminosamente al escucharla llamándolo, limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas mientras se acercaba más a ella para mantenerla caliente.

—Me alegra...ver que estas bien—Habló él con un hilo de voz mientras observaba sus heridas curadas con sus manos expertas, después de todo por años había cuidado pokémon heridos.

La chica miró a otro lado, no sabiendo como tomar aquello y sin saber que sentir en ese momento; sí gratitud o enojo contra él.

—N, ¿por qué no me dejaste morir? —la pregunta fue dicha sin ninguna pizca de malicia, mejor dicho; no había emoción alguna en la voz de la muchacha—, tal vez era mi única oportunidad para acabar con esto.

—Porque soy egoísta— el peliverde sonrió mientras daba su respuesta, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla libre de raspones—, pensar que no volverías a verme con esos ojos tan vivos o sonreírme; solamente no pude soportarlo.

N descansó su frente en el hombro de Touko, soltando un suspiro apesumbrado.

Serperior lo había llamado, pudo escucharlo agitado mientras se arrastraba hasta encontrarlo con sus arrogantes ojos tan asustados y llenos de lágrimas que había temido lo peor.

No quería recordar como la había visto completamente rota y ensangrentada rodeada de su equipo pokémon herido aún en sus poké balls, sollozando porque no despertaba y cuando el pokémon hierva intentó reanimarla con su nariz, N sabía que sin importar el costo la salvaría.

No sólo por ellos.

—Nunca había sentido tal vacío— volvió a hablar a pesar de que no se atrevía a verla a los ojos—, nuestros ideales son diferentes y sin embargo, me da terror imaginar un lugar sin ti.

Touko vibró con fuerza sintiendo todo el dolor que había en su interior resonar con las palabras del muchacho, ¿aquello contaba como una confesión? Lo dudaba, había un sentimiento desconocido hasta para ella naciendo en sus entrañas; era algo más fuerte que el gustar o un cariño y todavía así se negaba a etiquetarlo como amor.

El peliverde la abrazó con cuidado atrayéndola hasta que su piel se sentía tan cerca a pesar de llevar aún sus ropas, ¿cómo esa criatura tan pequeña e indefensa podía soportar tanto dolor? N estaba seguro que no sólo su cuerpo estaba roto. Su alma estaba sangrando y pidiendo a gritos que alguien se apiadara de ella, que dejarán de atormentarla y poder volar en libertad.

En ese punto, él sentía que estaba observándose a través de un espejo.

—Sé que en el fondo, realmente te duele— las palabras dichas por él fueron la compuerta que abrió la cascada de lágrimas para Touko porque bien sabía que no hablaba de un dolor físico, sintió como N arrastraba sus manos con cuidado para que rodearan su cuerpo—, aférrate a mí. No te dejaré sola.

—N...N...—Touko no dejó de repetir su nombre todo el tiempo que duró su llanto al igual que sus puños se mantuvieron cerrados con fuerza en torno a la tela blanca.

Se sentía patética, más que eso, se sentía completamente fuera de sí y a la vez; nunca se había sentido verdaderamente ella como en se instante, donde el dolor la abandonaba para dar paso a una infinita calma.

La muchacha lloró hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron y su cuerpo la obligó a dormir, solo en ese momento N dejó salir toda su frustración maldiciendo a cualquiera que había provocado semejante dolor en la adolescente.

Zoroa salió de entre los arbustos con la apariencia de Touko, bajó la bolsa con cuidado dejando a la vista las poké balls y sus inquilinos al borde de los nervios pero ya recuperados gracias a los cuidados del centro pokémon.

—Ella está bien— les sonrió para tranquilizarlos obteniéndolo cuando vieron a la chica dormida—, necesita descansar también.

—El involucrarte con ella no le agradará a tu padre— Zoroa dijo con una mueca mientras miraba la ropa llena de sangre de la chica y las manchas en las de su amigo—, sé que es importante para ti...

Él era consciente de eso, Touko era importante; todos los subordinados del equipo Plasma lo sabían ya he incluso una de ellos se lo había confesado a la chica en sus brazos. N no sabía si morir de la vergüenza o aceptar al fin que ella era la razón por la que estaba replanteándose su proceder.

—Un rey es débil sin su reina— murmuró acariciando los mechones de cabello castaño y segundos después cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Tenía que dejarla partir pronto, pero en ese preciso instante; ella le pertenecía y eso era más que suficiente para soportar el dolor que había dentro de él.

La pálida luz del amanecer acarició los párpados cansados de Touko haciéndola abrirlos, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo se quejó ante el brusco cambio de postura.

Un gruñido se deslizó de entre sus labios cuando miró su costado, una gran mancha roja empezaba a teñir sus vendas.

—No deberías moverte todavía— la voz de N la asustó haciéndola voltear de golpe—, siento asustarte.

—No es eso— la chica se mordió el labio como si no supiera continuar; pero el peliverde rápidamente supo que era lo que diría.

—Prometí no dejarte sola, ¿lo recuerdas?— Le sonrió mientras buscaba en la bolsa de Touko las vendas que su amigo había traído del pueblo -—. ¿Puedo curar tus heridas?

—No solo te refieres a esta, ¿verdad?— Las mejillas femeninas se tiñeron carmín a la espera de una negación y que el chico apagara su vaga esperanza.

—Tienes razón— N se tapó lo mitad de la parte inferior de la cara para cubrir su sonrojo—, quiero sanarte por completo.

—Pero somos rivales. —Touko lo miró directamente a los ojos sin parpadear mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

—El que lo seamos no afecta lo que siento por ti— N estaba con la cara llena de una expresión de seriedad que Touko bien conocía -aunque el rojo en su cara no había disminuido ni un ápice- y aquel simple hecho hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco.

—Puedo parecer adorable, pero no soy todo dulzura. —Dijo ella también seriamente, pero en su interior la esperanza naciendo con cada segundo que pasaba—. Tengo mi lado oscuro... y no es bonito.

La sonrisa radiante del chico fue lo único que obtuvo como una respuesta antes de que se aproximara a ella para depositar un beso corto -pero seguro- en su mejilla, decidido a darle el tiempo para que lo aceptara por completo.

—El mío tampoco lo es.

Y algo en aquella afirmación hizo a Touko sonreír, porque había encontrado en N aquello que por mucho tiempo había buscado; porque sin duda llegaría a amar cada parte de la oscuridad que el chico tenía en la mirada.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
